Pembasmi Penjahat Kelamin
by Fudando69
Summary: Baekhyun adalah seorang Polisi muda yang tiba-tiba mendapatkan tugas untuk mengusut kasus pelecehan sexual di SMA Yonshin. Namun dalam penyilidikannya ia menemukan fakta kalau Chanyeol sebenarnya adalah... #Baekyeol #EXO #Seo Kang Joon Yaoi boy love
1. Chapter 1

**Pembasmi Penjahat Kelamin**

**Cast : Seo Kang Joon - Baekhyun EXO - Xhanyeol EXO andt other EXO member**

**Yaoi / Boy X Boy / Boy Love**

**Rating Gimana ntar lah hehehe**

**\- Kantor Polisi Seoul -**

Baekhyun berdiri dengan wajah tegang di depan sebuah pintu. Ia kemudian menghela nafas sambil memastikan kalau seragamnya sudah rapih. His so nervous.

Ia lalu mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali. Tak lama kemudian terdengar sebuah suara dari dalam yang memperkenankan dirinya untuk masuk.

Dengan hati-hati, Baekhyun memutar knop pintu lalu mendorongnya pelan. Di ruangan itu seorang pria berseragam polisi dengan beberapa pangkat terlihat sedang membolak-balikan sebuah dokumen. Pria itu adalah Kapten Suho, atasan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kemudian menghampiri Suho. Berdiri dengan tegak, lalu memberi hormat pada atasannya itu.

Suho melirik sekilas pada Baekhyun, kemudian berpaling kembali pada dokumen di tangannya.

"Duduklah."

Tanpa menunggu lama, Baekhyun langsung mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Suho yang hanya di batasi oleh sebuah meja saja.

Dia duduk dengan diam, tak berani untuk menanyakan alasan kenapa dirinya di panggil kemari. Ia lebih memilih untuk diam dan menunggu. Meskipun sejujurnya, Baekhyun penasaran juga. Sepengetahuannya, ia tak pernah melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang bisa membuatnya di panggil ke kantor Kaptennya itu.

Suho menutup map dokumen yang sudah selesai di bacanya dan kemudian menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya membaca isi map itu.

"Itu tugas pertamamu." Jawab Suho sambil memijat pelan pelipis matanya. Dari raut wajahnya, Suho sepertinya sedang lelah.

"Jinja?!" Baekhyun terlihat antusias. Ia pun kembali membaca dokumen di tangannya.

Sebagai polisi baru, selama ini Baekhyun memang tidak pernah bekerja di lapangan. Ia kebanyakan bekerja dari balik meja. Yah, sekedar mengurusi masalah orang mabuk atau anak-anak sekolah yang sering berkelahi.

Dan menurut Baekhyun, itu sangat membosankan. Maka tidak heran kalau ia sangat bersemangat ketika mendapatkan pekerjaan di lapangan untuk pertama kalinya.

"Tapi kasus apa ini, Hyung?"

"Ya! Aku kan sudah bilang kalau di kantor panggil aku Kapten!" Ujar Suho menggerutu.

"Aye, Kapten!" Ralat Baekhyun sambil memberi hormat pada Suho.

"Ah, sudahlah. Terserah kau saja mau memanggilku apa." ujar Suho pasrah. Ke duanya memang sudah akrab sejak dulu, karena kebetulan Suho adalah teman dari Luhan, kakaknya Baekhyun.

Namun demi menjaga profesionalitas, keduanya sepakat untuk bersikap formal selama di kantor. Meskipun itu agak sulit, karena dengan sifat Baekhyun yang bawel dan cerewet, Suho pun kadang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Adik dan kakak sama-sama berisik, pikir Suho ketika sudah melihat Baekhyun berulah.

"Tapi kasus apa yang harus ku tangani ini? Kenapa tidak ada petunjuk sedikit pun?" Tanya Baekhyun heran. Dokumen di tangannya itu tidak terlihat seperti surat tugas, melainkan seperti kertas bekas buat bungkus gorengan.

Suho berdehem, "Seperti yang kau lihat, Baek, itu kasus pelecehan sexual." Ungkapnya.

"Oke, lalu?"

"Lalu apa? Tentu saja kau harus menyelesaikannya!" Seru Suho.

"Tapi Hyung ehh Kapten, di dokumen ini tidak tertulis siapa korban dan siapa yang jadi pelakukannya?" Protes Baekhyun.

"Makanya itu tugasmu untuk menyelidikinya. Kalau kau butuh petunjuk, cek saja papan buletin website kita." Ujar Suho memberi tahu, lebih tepatnya memerintah sih.

Baekhyun mendesis, "Papan buletin? Jangan bilang kalau kau memberiku tugas yang belum tentu kebenarannya. Ahh, Hyung, bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku?!" Protes Baekhyun.

"Kan sudah ku bilang ini tugasmu untuk mencari tahu!"

"Hyung ~~~" Baekhyun merajuk manja. "Siapa pun bisa menulis di papan buletin. Bagaimana bisa kita tahu itu benar atau tidak?!"

Suho menatap lekat mata Baekhyun. "Awalnya aku juga berpikir seperti itu, Baek. Tapi yang melaporkan hal ini tidak hanya satu atau dua orang, melainkan hingga 15 orang." Kata Suho.

"Tapi mereka Anonimus, Hyung. Siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata itu hanya ulah satu orang yang iseng." Ujar Baekhyun menganalisis.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau itu semua benar?" Baekhyun terdiam mendengar kata-kata Suho, ia tak punya jawaban untuk pertanyaan barusan.

"Baek, aku juga berharap itu tidak benar. Tapi bagaimana kalau kasus itu benar-benar terjadi? Kau tahu Baek, kasus ini terjadi di sekolahan. Aku tak ingin ada anak-anak lain yang menjadi korban." Ungkap Suho dengan mata menerawang.

Baekhyun masih diam mendengar kata-kata Suho. Benar apa katanya, jika kasus ini memang benar-benar terjadi, Baekhyun pasti akan sangat merasa bersalah kalau mengabaikannya. Lagi pula ia juga sangat benci dengan maniak sex yang menjadikan anak-anak sebagai korbannya.

"Baiklah, Hyung, aku akan menyelidiki kasus ini." Kata Baekhyun dengan mantap.

"Yeah, sudah seharusnya," sahut Suho.

"Benar atau tidak laporan itu, sudah menjadi tugas kita untuk memastikannya, Baek." Suho memberi petuah sebagai senior pada juniornya.

"Aku mengerti, Hyung. Lagi pula TK Yonsin ini tak jauh dari apartemenku, jadi aku punya banyak waktu untuk menyelidikinya." Kata Baekhyun.

Mendengar kata TK membuat dahi Suho berkerut. "TK? Apa maksudmu, Baek? Kasus ini terjadi bukan di TK Yonsin, tapi di SMA Yonsin." Ungkapnya.

"Mwo?" Pekik Baekhyun kaget. Dengan cepat ia membolak-bolak dokumen di tangannya untuk memastikan lokasinya. "Hyung, itu kan sekolahku dulu!"

Suho tersenyum angelic, lebih terkesan licik sih. "Maka dari itu aku memberikan tugas ini padamu, Baek." Katanya.

Baekhyun mendesis, ternyata Suho memang sudah merencanakan hal ini dengan matang. Pantas saja tiba-tiba ia di berikan kasus, padahal ia masih polisi baru di sana.

"Jadi, apa yang harus ku lakukan di sana?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau akan menyamar menjadi murid di sana selama 1 bulan. Tapi akan lebih baik jika kau memecahkan kasus itu lebih cepat."

"Astaga, menyamar?" Seru Baekhyun dengan nada melengking. "Memangnya tak bisa ya jika aku menyelidiknya sebagai polisi saja?"

"Nde, memangnya kenapa?"

"Gak kenapa-kenapa sih. Cuman kan aku jadi gak bisa pamer seragam polisi di depan bekas guru-guru SMA ku," jawab Baekhyun dengan polosnya.

"Ya! Kau ini mau kerja atau pamer, hah?!" Omel Suho kesal, sementara Baekhyun hanya terkekeh geli.

Baekhyun kemudian berhenti tertawa tiba-tiba.

"Tapi Hyung, kenapa aku yang harus menyamar? Pasti aku ketahuan, guru-guru di sana kan pasti mengenalku." Tanya Baekhyun.

"Justru karena mereka mengenalmu, makanya kau bisa masuk ke sana dengan mudah tanpa harus repot-repot membuat surat pindah palsu. Urusan koordinasi dengan mereka adalah tugasku nanti. Kau hanya tinggal masuk saja ke sekolah itu."

Baekhyun mendesah. "Hmm, padahal aku sangat benci dengan tempat itu. Tapi kau malah memasukanku kembali ke sana, Hyung." Keluhnya.

"Kau beruntung bisa menjadi anak SMA lagi hihihi" ujar Suho menggoda Baekhyun yang hanya bisa mendesis kesal.

"Oh ya, apa aku boleh membawa senjata?"

Suho memasang wajah serius. "Byun Baekhyun -ssi, apa kau pernah melihat seorang anak SMA membawa senjata ke sekolah?" Tegurnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Ya, nggak sih.." Gumamnya. "Tapi kalau terjadi apa-apa padaku bagaimana?" Tanyanya lagi.

Suho mengerling malas. "Kau ini polisi. Dengan atau tanpa senjata, kau harus bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri. Apa kau tidak di ajari itu di Akademi?" Ujar Suho dengan nada menyindir.

"Iya sih, tapi kan..."

"Gak ada tapi-tapian lagi, Baek. Kau hanya perlu melaksanakan apa yang ku perintahkan. Jangan membantah." Suho terlihat jengah menghadapi Baekhyun yang berisik dan banyak pertanyaan. Padahal di kepolisian ini dia dikenal sebagai pribadi tegas dan galak. Tapi jika di depan Baekhyun, kharisma sebagai Kapten langsung luntur. Mungkin karena Baekhyun sudah tahu Suho luar dalam, makanya ia tak segan padanya.

"Lagian kau tidak akan sendirian di sana. Ada Jongdae yang akan menemanimu menyamar."

Baekhyun hanya bisa beroh ria. Toh dia tak mengenal siapa itu Jongdae. Yang penting ia tak sendiri dalam kasus ini.

"Jadi, kapan aku harus mengerjakan kasus ini, Hyung?"

"Tentu saja mulai besok. Sekarang kau bisa pulang untuk mempersiapkan seragam dan peralatan sekolahmu, yah itu juga kalau belum kau buang sih." Perintah Suho.

"Kau bercanda, Hyung? Tentu saja aku sudah membuang benda-benda terkutuk itu!" Seru Baekhyun.

"Siapa bilang semuanya sudah di buang? Coba kau tanya Luhan. Ah, dia pasti senang melihat adiknya kembali ke sekolah."

Baekhyun menatap Suho dengan pandangan suram. "Kau dan Luhan Hyung itu sama-sama gila. Dasar orang-orang psiko!" Ujarnya.

Dia kemudian bangkit dari kursi dan bersiap pulang untuk menyiapkan perlengkapan menyamarnya seperti apa kata Suho. Namun saat dia hendak menutup pintu, Suho tiba-tiba memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun yang hendak menutup pintu langsung melongokan kepalanya ke dalam.

"Nde, Hyung?"

Suho tersenyum. "Jangan lupa belajar ya. Siapa tahu besok ada ujian matematika mendadak." Katanya dengan nada jail.

Baekhyun mendesis kesal. "Dasar, gila!" Gumamnya. Dan tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, ia langsung menutup pintu dengan keras sementara Suho hanya bisa tertawa puas di balik mejanya.

.

.

.

**\- SMA Yonshin -**

SMA Yonshin adalah sekolah menengah khusus laki-laki. Letaknya berada di pinggiran kota Seoul sehingga mendapatkan julukan sekolah buat anak-anak buangan. Maksudnya, kebanyakan murid-murid SMA Yonshin adalah orang-orang bodoh yang gagal masuk sekolah favorit, dan juga kebanyakan anak-anak bandel masuk ke sekolah ini.

Sehingga tak heran kalau sekolah ini di sebut sekolah sampah karena kelakuan murid-muridnya yang pada bebal-bebal, suka tawuran, dan selalu melanggar aturan. Baekhyun saja dulu masuk ke sekolah ini karena terpaksa. Luhan yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang sekolah di Seoul maen memasukan saja Baekhyun ke sana.

Untung saja Baekhyun bisa menjaga diri dan kesuciannya dari pergaulan bebas SMA Yonshin.

Eh, bagaimana caranya uke seperti Baekhyun bisa menjaga kehormatanya di tengah belantara seme-seme mesum? Dengan kemampuan Hapkidonya yang tinggi, alih-alih menjadi murid korban bully, Baekhyun malah menjadi salah satu murid yang di segani di SMA Yongshin. Baekhyun juga pernah bandel kok, hanya saja masih dalam tahap wajar, semacam ngerokok di toilet atau bolos sih masih tergolong biasa.

Baekhyun menatap bekas gedung sekolahnya itu dengan malas. "Gak heran sih kalau di sekolah ini banyak masalah. Tapi pelecehan sexual? Cih, dasar anak jaman sekarang." Gumamnya prihatin.

Pria itu kemudian berjalan memasuki pelataran sekolah. Kendati ini sudah lewat 30 menit pelajaran di mulai, namun Baekhyun masih bersikap santai. Ia sudah hafal betul karakteristik bekas sekolahnya ini.

Telat adalah bukan sesuatu masalah bagi dirinya. Ketika dia masuk, gerbang sekolah bahkan belum tertutup rapat, sementara penjaga sekolahnya entah pergi kemana.

"Ahh, seragam ini membuat repot saja!" Keluh Baekhyun. Ia memperhatikan seragamnya yang nyaris kekecilan, terutama di bagian bokong dan selangkangannya, sehingga membuatnya kesulitan untuk berjalan.

Sebenernya Baekhyun ingin membeli seragam baru, tapi Luhan melarangnya. Kata Luhan, seragamnya itu masih pas kok di tubuh Baekhyun. Memang sih seragamnya tidak terlalu kekecilan banget, hanya saja bagi Baekhyun yang biasa mengenakan pakaian longgar, merasa tak biasa dengan seragam yang terlalu pas dengan tubuhnya itu.

"Pokoknya nanti aku harus minta seragam baru pada Suho Hyung!" Gerutu Baekhyun.

Selain seragamnya yang pas dengan tubuhnya, penampilan Baekhyun juga terbilang baru. Surainya yang tadinya berwarna coklat magenta kini berubah menjadi hitam pekat.

Ia bahkan mengganti model rambutnya dengan model berponi. Tak lupa kacamata berbingkai hitam tampak bertengger di atas hidungnya. Baekhyun melakukan semua ini demi misi penyamarannya.

Dia sengaja berpenampilan sebiasa mungkin, cenderung ke kutu buku sih. Ini di lakukan agar ia bisa dengan mudah mengorek informasi dari korban-korban pelecehan yang menurut Baekhyun pasti penampilannya gampang di tindas. Syukur-syukur kalau ia juga bisa menjebak pelakunya sekaligus, pikir Baekhyun.

Ahh, padahal dulu Baekhyun termasuk preman di sekolah ini. Tapi sekarang ia harus bersabar kalau dirinya di tindas orang.

Setibanya di ruang guru, ia nampak kebingungan. Dari sekian banyak guru di sana, tak ada satu pun yang ia kenali. Sepertinya banyak guru baru yang tak Baekhyun kenali. Wajar aja sih, mana ada guru yang betah ngajar di sekolahan setan ini, pikir Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun terkesiap ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Ia lalu menengok ke belakang dengan refleks.

"Songsaenim!" Ujar Baekhyun antusias ketika melihat sosok pria di depannya itu.

"Ya, Byun Baekhyun. Lihat dirimu sekarang, kau sudah jadi polisi hebat!" Kata orang itu tak kalah semangat. Biasalah, seorang guru akan senang ketika melihat anak didiknya sudah sukses.

"Sttt! Jangan keras-keras, Songsaenim, kau kan tahu kalau aku sedang..."

"Ahh, araseo. Mianhae, aku hanya terlalu senang."

Pria dengan seragam olahraga dan tongkat kayu di tangannya itu adalah Kim Hansu, bekas wali kelas Baekhyun ketika ia masih bersekolah. Dulu, meskipun Baekhyun terbilang bandel, namun karena nilai pelajarannya memuaskan, maka tak secara langsung di menjadi anak emas Kim Songsaenim.

Pria yang sudah tak muda itu kemudian mengajak Baekhyun menuju meja kerjanya. Awalnya Baekhyun mengira Kim Songsaenim akan mengajaknya menuju meja yang dekat dengan mesin fotocopy, karena seingatnya di sanalah meja kerja Kim Songsaenim dulu berada.

Namun dugaannya salah, Kim Songsaenim malah mengajaknya ke ruangan lain yang berada di sebelah ruangan para guru.

"Uwaaa!" Baekhyun takjub ketika ia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Selama 3 tahun dia bersekolah di sana ia memang tak pernah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tersebut.

"Anda jadi kepala sekolah sekarang?" Tebak Baekhyun.

Kim Songsaenim hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Bukan Kepala Sekolah, Baek. Lebih lepatnya Wakil Kepala Sekolah." Ungkapnya.

"Daebak!" Ujar Baekhyun tak mengurangi kekagumannya.

"Silakan duduk, Baek. Kau mau minum apa?" Tanya Kim Songsaenim.

"Tak usah repot-repot, Songsaenim." Jawab Baekhyun seraya duduk. Kim Songsaenim agak segan dengan Baekhyun, bagaimana pun dia sekarang adalah polisi, bukan muridnya lagi.

"Songsaenim, kau tidak perlu canggung seperti itu. Anggap saja aku Baekhyun yang dulu." Ujar Baekhyun yang bisa melihat raut kegelisahan di wajah Kim Songsaenim.

Pria itu tersenyum mengerti. Ia menyadari kalau sikapnya agak berlebihan, tapi untung saja kata-kata Baekhyun membuatnya lebih nyaman.

"Umh, anda sudah tahu kan kalau kedatanganku ke sini adalah untuk menyelidiki kasus pelecehan sexual yang terjadi pada murid-murid?" Tanya Baekhyun hati-hati. Ia tak ingin membuat Kim Songsaenim merasa tersinggung.

"Yah, aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Kapten Suho." Kim Songsaenim diam sejenak, lalu menghela nafas berat. "Aku juga sangat terkejut ketika pertama kali mendengar kasus ini terjadi di sekolah tanpa sepengetahuanku dan para staff guru lainnya."

"Aku rasa para korban merasa takut jika melapor pada guru, makanya mereka lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan pesan di papan buletin kepolisian." Kata Baekhyun. Ia merasa prihatin pada Kim Songsaenim, dia pasti sangat terpukul mendengar ada kasus pelecehan sexual di depan hidungnya, tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Jika di perhatikan dengan seksama, raut wajah Kim Songsaenim terlihat sangat lelah, beberapa bagian kulit wajahnya sudah mengendur seiring dengan penambahan usia.

Baekhyun sadar kalau penampilan gurunya itu berbeda dengan dulu. Kim Songsaenim pasti sudah mengalami hari-hari yang berat selama ini, pikir Baekhyun.

Kim Songsaenim kemudian meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggengamnya. "Aku mohon tangkap penjahat itu, Baekhyun. Tolong selamatkan anak-anakku." Pintanya dengan lirih.

Baekhyun merasa terkejut dan canggung sekaligus melihat Kim Songsaenim yang dulu sangat bersemangat kini tak ubahnya seperti orang tua lainnya yang sudah renta.

"Aku janji pasti akan menangkap penjahatnya, Songsaenim." Ujar Baekhyun memastikan.

Melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat yakin, raut wajah Kim Songsaenim berubah menjadi lebih cerah dan lega. Ia mengandalkan Baekhyun kali ini.

"Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, jangan segan untuk meminta padaku, Baek. Aku pasti akan membantumu sebisaku."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Songsaenim." Katanya.

.

.

.

Kim Songsaenim mengajak Baekhyun menuju kelas barunya. Selama di perjalanan, Kim Songsaenim tak henti-hentinya menegur murid yang masih keluyuran di tengah pelajaran.

Suara riuh rendah terdengar dari kelas-kelas yang mereka lewati. Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat masa sekolahnya dulu yang tak beda jauh dengan sekarang, padahal itu sudah 4 tahun yang lalu.

"Aish, sebenarnya makanan apa yang di berikan orang tuanya pada mereka? Kenapa anak-anak zaman sekarang susah sekali untuk di atur." Keluh Kim Songsaenim sambil sesekali memukul murid yang di lewatinya dengan tongkat kayu.

Baekhyun terkekeh geli. "Namanya juga anak-anak. Mereka hanya belum mengerti betapa kejamnya dunia di luar sana." Ujarnya.

"Aigoo, ternyata uri Baekhyun sudah dewasa sekarang." Kata Kim Songsaenim dengan nada menggoda, sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa mengulum senyum.

Ketika Kim Songsaenim ingin mengusap kepala bekas anak didiknya itu, Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghalaunya. Ia mengingatkan Kim Songsaenim agar tidak terlalu akrab dengannya atau setidaknya berpura-pura kalau mereka tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Intinya Kim Songsaenim harus memperlakukan dirinya sama seperti murid lainnya ketika mereka di depan orang lain.

"Ah, Songsaenim. Guru-guru di sini, apa semuanya guru baru? Aku baru melihat wajah-wajah itu sekarang." Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Nde, hampir semua staff guru di sini terbilang masih baru, bahkan termasuk Kepala Sekolahnya. Yah, kau tahulah, dengan murid-murid di sekolah ini, mana ada guru yang tahan bekerja di sini. Rata-rata mereka tidak memperpanjang kontrak setelah satu tahun." Ujar Kim Songsaenim mengungkapkan.

Baekhyun manggut-manggut mengerti. "Tapi kau masih bertahan di sini, Songsaenim. Apa kau tidak kepikiran untuk pindah mengajar ke sekolah lain juga?"

"Aku ini sudah tua, Baek. Tak akan ada yang ku dapatkan jika aku berpindah-pindah sekolah di usiaku ini." Jawabnya. "Lagi pula, kalau aku tidak bertahan di sini, mana mungkin aku bisa jadi Wakil Kepala Sekolah seperti ini kekeke"

Akhirnya Kim Songsaenim dan Baekhyun sampai juga di kelas 3-F. Baekhyun tersenyum geli melihat papan nama kelas yang berada tepat di atas pintu. 3-F, sama seperti kelasnya dulu. Kebetulan yang sangat lucu, pikir Baekhyun.

Kim Songsaenim mengajak Baekhyun masuk. Sontak saja semua mata tertuju pada keduanya, atau lebih tepatnya pada Baekhyun. Semua aktifitas yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya mereka hentikan demi rasa penasaran terhadap pria berkulit putih susu itu.

Kim Songsaenim mengambil tempat guru wanita yang tadinya sedang mengajar, tentu saja dengan meminta ijin terlebih dahulu.

Kim Songsaenim berdeham guna mendapatkan perhatian dari penghuni kelas itu.

"Hari ini kalian akan kedatangan teman baru. Namanya adalah Byun Baekhyun, dia berasal dari -"

"Songsaenim!" Sela seseorang dari murid yang berada di deretan belakang. "Kenapa harus anda yang memperkenalkannya? Dia kan punya mulut untuk memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri."

"Ah, tentu saja aku yang harus -"

"Tak apa-apa, Songsaenim. Biar aku yang memperkenalkan diri sendiri." Ujar Baekhyun yang menyadari kalau Kim Songsaenim merasa terintimidasi oleh perkataan murid kasar itu.

Baekhyun kemudian maju selangkah. Matanya menatap tajam lurus ke depan, tepatnya ke arah murid yang tadi menyela ucapan Kim Songsaenim. Di dalam hatinya, ingin sekali Baekhyun menjitak anak yang menurutnya tak sopan itu.

Tapi ia sadar kalau dirinya sedang dalam penyamaran, sehingga dia harus lebih bersabar.

"Namaku adalah Byun Baekhyun. Aku berasal dari Busan. Salam kenal." Seru Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Busan? Apa ayahmu nelayan?" Tanya murid itu.

Baekhyun hendak menjawab, namun ia kalah cepat dengan seruan murid-murid lainnya.

"Aish, aku tak mau dekat-dekat denganya. Dia pasti bau amis."

"Apa di Busan ada Mall?"

"Dia pasti kebanyakan bergaul dengan ikan gabus. Kasihan sekali."

Keadaan kelas kembali riuh rendah, sibuk dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menurut Baekhyun sangat tidak penting. Karena Baekhyun sadar, intinya mereka sedang meremehkannya.

"Aniyo, ayahku bukan seorang nelayan!" Seru Baekhyun dengan nada tinggi pada murid bercuping lebar itu. "Di Busan juga ada Mall. Kau pikir Busan itu di kampung, hah?! Dan juga aku tak pernah berteman dengan ikan gabus. Aku punya teman dan dia adalah manusia!" Seru Baekhyun dengan bergebu-gebu, nyaris berteriak.

Murid-murid diam seribu bahasa. Semuanya menatap Baekhyun dengan berbagai macam pandangan. Sesaat kemudian Baekhyun menyadari kalau dirinya sudah terbawa emosi.

Setelah menghirup nafas beberapa kali, Baekhyun kemudian berkata, "Yah, jadi begitulah..." Katanya dengan nada sebiasa mungkin.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapterd 2**

Saat jam istirahat di mulai, Baekhyun sudah bergegas menuju kantin untuk menemui Jongdae, rekan menyamar yang belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa Suho tidak menempatkan dia dan Jongdae di kelas yang sama agar bisa lebih mudah menyelidiki kasusnya.

Untung saja ia sempat meminta nomor ponsel Jongdae pada Suho. Jika tidak, bisa pusing 7 keliling ia mencari rekannya itu.

Sesampainya di kantin, Baekhyun menatap lingkungan sekelilingnya dengan menerawang, mencari Jongdae. Namun banyaknya kerumunan siswa di sana menyulitkan dirinya untuk mencari sang rekan.  
Baekhyun merogoh saku celananya, lalu mengeluarkan smartphone touchscreen miliknya. Dia berdecak kesal ketika tak ada notifikasi pesan satu pun. Jongdae belum membalas smsnya. Satu-satunya balasan hanya memberitahu Baekhyun kalau dia ada di kantin.

Sambil menunggu Jongdae, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membeli makan siang terlebih dahulu. Dia pun kemudian menghampiri counter makanan, mengambil nampan, dan ikut mengantri dengan murid-murid lainnya.

Saat tiba gilirannya, mulut Baekhyun ternganga ketika melihat deretan makanan di depannya. Perasaan waktu dulu ia sekolah di sana, makanan kantin hanya antara sayur dan bubur saja. Tapi sekarang berbagai makanan berbahan daging dan ayam berderet rapih di etalase kaca di depannya.

"Gizi anak zaman dulu dan sekarang memang beda. Pantas saja anak sekarang kelewat pinter dan licik." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun -ssi, apa kau datang ke sekolah ini hanya untuk melihat makanan saja?" Suara seorang pria membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap pria yang merupakan penjaga kantin di sana. Ia memicingkan matanya curiga. Karena Baekhyun tidak merasa mengenal pria yang tadi memanggil namanya itu.

Pria bercelemek putih itu terkekeh. Ia lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ini aku, Jongdae." Bisik pria itu pada Baekhyun.

Mata kecil Baekhyun membulat ketika mengetahui kalau pria di depannya itu adalah Jongdae yang ia cari-cari sedari tadi.

"Ya, kenapa kau tidak membalas smsku?!" Tanya Baekhyun tak sabar.

"Stt! Ngobrolnya nanti saja ya, Baekhyun -ssi. Aku sedang sibuk sekarang." Jongdae memberi isyarat kalau dirinya sedang sibuk.

Baekhyun kemudian melihat ke sekelilingnya. Dia lupa kalau sedang berada di dalam antrian. Dan menyadari Jongdae adalah penjaga makanan di sana, Baekhyun pun mengerti.

"Araseo, kalau kau sudah tak sibuk lagi, cepat temui aku!" Ujar Baekhyun. Jongdae hanya memberi isyarat oke dengan tangannya.

Ia pun pamit pada Jongdae yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan barunya itu. Dengan nampan penuh makanan, Baekhyun kemudian mencari meja kosong. Meskipun keadaan kantin itu sangat ramai, beruntung bagi Baekhyun karena masih tersisa bebera meja kosong.

Namun, ketika Baekhyun hendak berjalan menghampiri mejanya, tiba-tiba seseorang menjulurkan kakinya tepat di depannya. Baekhyun yang saat itu tidak konsentrasi karena kurang Aqua langsung jatuh terjerembab.

Nampan di tangannya terjatuh sehingga membuat gaduh seisi kantin, sementara makanannya sudah berceceran di lantai.

Baekhyun merintih kesakitan seraya mengusap lututnya yang sakit. Dia kemudian menoleh ke arah pemilik kaki yang menjegalnya tadi.

Ah, dia lagi, pikir Baekhyun ketika melihat sosok pria tinggi yang sedang duduk di meja bersama teman-temannya. Dia adalah Park Chanyeol, orang yang mengganggu acara perkenenalan dirinya di kelas tadi.

Chanyeol dan teman-temannya melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Makanya kalau jalan itu pake mata." Ejeknya.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal. Ia yakin kalau orang di depannya itu menjegal kakinya dengan sengaja. Bagaimana pun, dia juga pernah muda dan melakukan hal serupa di masa lalu.

"Aku rasa dirimulah yang harus berhati-hati karena kakimu yang panjang seperti tiang listrik itu menghalangi jalan." Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada menyindir.

Tawa di wajah Chanyeol mendadak hilang ketika mendengar sindiran Baekhyun. "Mwo, kau bilang apa barusan?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal. "Aigoo, apa aku harus mengulang perkataanku barusan? Cih, ternyata kuping besarmu itu hanya pajangan, eoh?" Dia makin memprovokasi Chanyeol.

"BRAK!"

Chanyeol menggeberak meja dengan keras. Ia kemudian bangkit dari kursinya, begitu pula dengan teman-temannya yang bertampang tidak menyenangkan itu. Sekilas Baekhyun merasa kagum dengan tinggi badan Chanyeol yang menjulang itu. Ia merasa sangat pendek berdiri di depan seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Hey, pendek, bilang apa kau barusan? Apa kau tidak takut padaku, hah?!" Bentak Chanyeol.

"Ya, siapa yang kau bilang pendek, hah?! Aku ini tidak pendek, kau saja tingginya gak nyantei!" seru Baekhyun marah. "Lagian kenapa aku harus takut pada orang sepertimu yang beraninya menindas orang lemah sepertiku, eoh?!"

Chanyeol mendengus kasar. Ia tak percaya orang pendek di depannya itu berani mengatainya seperti itu. Selama ini tak ada satu pun murid di sekolah itu yang berani mencari masalah dengannya. Orang-orang bahkan terlalu takut untuk hanya sekedar menatap matanya.

Dia kemudian memberi kode kepada 2 temannya, Sehun dan Kris, agar memegangi kedua tangan pria pendek itu.

"Ya, mau apa kalian, hah?!" Pekik Baekhyun panik ketika Sehun dan Kris memegangi kedua tangannya. Ia meronta-ronta sekuat tenaga, namun cengkeraman Sehun dan Kris begitu kuat.

Chanyeol kemudian mengambil kotak susu yang berada di mejanya, lalu membuka penutupnya. Dia lalu menyeringai nakal pada Baekhyun.

"Andwae, kau tidak boleh melakukannya!" Sergah Baekhyun yang menyadari apa ayang akan di lakukan Chanyeol padanya.

Chanyeol tak peduli dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Dengan perlahan, ia mulai menuangkan susu itu tepat di atas kepala Baekhyun. Pria itu hanya bisa diam membeku ketika tetes demi tetes mengalir dari ujung kepalanya melewati wajah, leher, hingga akhirnya merembes ke dalam seragamnya.

Sehun dan Kris melepas tangan Baekhyun dan kemudian berdiri di samping Chanyeol.

"Dengarkan apa yang kukatakan ini. Karena kau adalah anak baru di sekolah ini, maka aku masih memberimu toleransi. Tapi jika suatu saat kau berulah di depanku lagi, aku tak akan segan-segan untuk mematahkan kakimu, araseo?!" Kata Chanyeol dengan nada mengancam.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, sementara matanya menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh kebencian. Jika tidak sedang melakukan penyamaran, ingin rasanya dia merobek-robek mulut kotor Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun harus menahan diri jika ia tidak ingin identitasnya sebagai polisi ketahuan.

Kalau ia ketahuan sekarang, semua rencananya akan gagal. Dan ia juga tak mau kasus pertamanya itu berakhir dengan kegagalan. Lagi pula ia juga tak ingin mendengar omelan Suho yang bisa berjam-jam itu.

"Ya, kau dengar tidak apa yang ku katakan, hah?!" Bentak Chanyeol mengaburkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"Nde, araseo!" Jawab Baekhyun dengan rahang mengeras, menahan kesal.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**\- Chapterd 3 -**

"Ahh, seragamku jadi kotor. Luhan Hyung pasti bakal marah lagi." Keluh Baekhyun seraya sesekali membersihkan noda susu di seragamnya.

Saat ini dia sedang berada di atap sekolah. Dia sengaja menyendiri agar bisa melampiaskan kekesalannya tanpa di ketahui oleh orang lain.

"Ini semua gara-gara orang itu. Apa dengan membully orang lain membuat dirinya jadi lebih terlihat keren? Aish, dasar anak zaman sekarang." Omel Baekhyun entah pada siapa.

Baekhyun berjalan mondar-mandir tak tentu arah. Dia benar-benar sedang marah dan ingin melampiaskannya, jadi dia berteriak-teriak sambil sesekali mengutuk Chanyeol. Ah, Baekhyun bahkan belum tahu nama orang yang sudah membuat harinya buruk itu.

"Ahh, dasar orang brengsek, sialan, ahhh!" Teriak Baekhyun seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, sedari tadi seorang pria melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh. Pria itu tadinya sedang tidur, namun teriakan Baekhyun sudah mengusik tidur siangnya.

Pria itu sudah memperhatikan Baekhyun sejak awal. Sesekali ia bahkan tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang agak kekanak-kanakan. Dan menurutnya, itu sangat lucu.

Dia hendak keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menyapa Baekhyun. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat Baekhyun sedang menelepon seseorang.

"Yeoboseyo?" Ujar Baekhyun.

"Nde, Jongdae -ssi, kau sudah tidak sibuk? Kalau begitu ayo kita bicara."

"Dimana?"

"Ahh, aku tahu. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa." Baekhyun kemudian menutup teleponnya. Ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu sambil sesekali berteriak, menghabiskan sisa amarahnya.

Pria tampan itu kecewa saat melihat Baekhyun pergi. Padahal ia ingin sekali melihat Baekhyun lebih lama lagi, syukur-syukur kalau dia bisa berkenalan dengannya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Jongdae janjian bertemu di belakang sekolah yang sepi. Mereka sengaja bertemu di sana agar tidak terlalu mencolok, padahal mereka malah semakin terlihat mencurigakan jika di lihat oleh orang lain.

"Ya, apa-apaan ini, kenapa kau tidak menyamar menjadi murid sepertiku?" Protes Baekhyun.

"Molla, ini perintah Kapten. Padahal aku juga ingin sekali memakai seragam itu." Lirih Jongdae seraya menatap seragam Baekhyun dengan pandangan iri.

"Aish, aku bahkan tak ingin kembali kesini."

"Waeyo? Kau masih terlihat cocok kok dengan seragam itu." Kata Jongdae.

Baekhyun menyeringai, terkesan mengejek sih. "Ambil saja seragam ini kalau kau mau." Sindirnya.

"Andai saja bisa seperti itu, aku akan dengan senang hati memakainya. Tapi sayangnya itu tidak mungkin kan." Jongdae tersenyum miris.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. Benar apa kata Jongdae, sebesar apa pun keinginan mereka untuk bertukar posisi, jika tanpa persetujuan Suho maka semuanya tidak akan terkabul.

Untuk sesaat, Baekhyun mengutuk Suho di dalam hatinya.

"Oh ya, Jongdae -ssi, bagaimana kau bisa langsung mengenaliku di kantin? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Ah, kita kan satu kelas waktu di akademi. Aku selalu duduk di belakangmu loh." Jawab Jongdae.

Mata Baekhyun langsung membulat mendengar jawaban Jongdae. Mereka pernah satu kelas di Akademi? Tapi bagaimana bisa Baekhyun tak pernah melihatnya.

"Jinja?" Pekik Baekhyun kaget. Sementara Jongdae hanya mengangguk pelan. "Ah, mianhae, aku tidak menyadarinya," sesalnya.

Jongdae tersenyum, "Tak apa, Baekhyun -ssi. Aku sudah terbiasa tidak di lihat oleh orang lain." Katanya dengan senyum masih menghiasi wajahnya.

Namun, kata-kata Jongdae malah membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa tidak enak dan membuat suasana makin terasa canggung. Bagi Baekhyun tentunya.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah mendapatkan sesuatu?" Tanya Jongdae tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan di antara ke duanya. Sepertinya dia sadar dengan situasi canggung ini, sehingga ia langsung mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Aku bahkan belum memulai penyelidikannya." Jawabnya.

"Ya, bagaimana bisa kau belum melakukan penyelidikan apa pun? Apa kau datang ke sekolah ini untuk main-main? Byun Baekhyun -ssi, waktu kita hanya sebulan, kau tidak boleh terlalu santai."

"Ya, kenapa kau malah jadi marah-marah padaku? Aku kan baru mulai hari ini, jadi wajar dong kalau aku belum mendapatkan apa-apa. Memangnya kau sudah mendapatkan petunjuk baru?" Protes Baekhyun tak terima.

"Aku? Tentu saja sudah." Kata Jongdae dengan bangga.

Mata kecil Baekhyun membulat tak percaya. "Jinja? Uwah, daebak." Kagumnya. Ia tak menyangka Jongdae bisa mendapatkan petunjuk lebih cepat darinya. "Jadi, apa yang sudah kau temukan?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Dari rumor yang kudengar, katanya pelecehan itu terjadi pada jeda petang hingga malam hari." Ungkap Jongdae.

"Lalu?"

Jongdae berdecak kesal, "Menurutmu apa yang di lakukan seorang murid pada jam-jam seperti itu?" Tanyanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Molla, mana aku tahu apa yang mereka lakukan." Katanya.

Jongdae mendesah sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Ia tak menyangka mendapatkan partner yang otaknya lemot seperti Baekhyun.

"Club, Baekhyun -ssi, club!" Seru Jongdae dengan gemas. "Baik korban maupun tersangka pasti berada di dalam satu Club." Ungkapnya.

"Tapi club apa yang berlatih hingga malam hari?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Itu tugasmu untuk mencari tahu, Baekhyun -ssi. Kau kan pernah sekolah di sini."

"Kau pikir karena aku pernah sekolah di sini, maka aku tahu semua jadwal club di sekolah ini, begitu?! Aish, yang benar saja." Protes Baekhyun.

"Ara, aku juga akan ikut mencari tahu." Kata Jongdae. "Oh ya, aku juga mendengar rumor lainnya."

"Apa?"

"Aku dengar kebanyakan korbannya itu murid-murid yang imut dan lucu." Ungkap Jongdae.

Baekhyun mendesis. "Cih, kau sebut itu petunjuk?" Kata Baekhyun meremehkan.

"Wae? Sekecil apa pun petunjuknya, itu sangat penting loh." Jongdae terlihat tak terima.

"Ya, terserah kau sajalah." Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan malas.

Jongdae kemudian memperhatikan Baekhyun dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Seesekali ia mengangguk atau menggeleng. Baekhyun yang menyadari di tatap intens oleh Jongdae jadi merasa risih sendiri.

"Waeyo, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Jika di lihat-lihat, kau itu lucu dan imut juga loh, Baekhyun -ssi. Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan tubuhmu saja untuk memancing penjahat itu." Ungkap Jongdae.

"Ya, kau sudah gila, hah?!" Pekik Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah, kesal. Sementara Jongdae hanya terkikik geli melihat reaksi Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kelasnya dengan langkah gontai. Ia kelaparan, perutnya sudah keroncongan minta di isi sesuatu. Tadinya ia ingin kembali ke kantin, namun dengan sisa waktu istirahat siang yang tinggal 5 menit lagi, ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sisa waktunya itu di kelas.

Saat Baekhyun memasuki kelasnya, murid-murid tampak berkasak-kusuk sambil sesekali meliriknya, bahkan ada yang terangan-terangan melihat ke arahnya secara langsung.

Baekhyun tak ambil pusing, ia langsung duduk saja di kursinya. Namun, betapa kagetnya saat ia melihat ada sepotong roti dan sekotak susu di atas mejanya.

Ia melirik kanan-kirinya, memastikan kalau tidak ada yang kehilangan makanan atau salah menaruhnya di atas meja miliknya. Setelah memastikan roti dan susu itu tak ada pemiliknya, Baekhyun mengambil dan menyantapnya dengan acuh.

Toh dia dalam keadaan sedang kelaparan. Kalau pun nanti pemiliknya datang, ia tak keberatan kalau harus menggantinya dengan harga 2x lipat, yang penting sekarang perutnya kenyang dulu, pikir Baekhyun.

"Ternyata nafsu makanmu besar juga ya."

Baekhyun nyaris tersedak ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Pemilik suara itu kemudian segera menyodorkan susu pada Baekhyun.

"Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu." Kata seorang pria berperawakan mungil dengan mata bulat seperti burung hantu. Ia merasa menyesal karena sudah membuat Baekhyun tersedak.

"Ah, ani, tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Baekhyun sambil memukul-mukul dadanya pelan.

Pria itu kemudian duduk di depan Baekhyun. Dia juga tak sendirian, seorang pria berkulit tan dan berwajah suram ikut duduk dengan kursi yang entah dia bawa dari mana.

"Anyeong, sepertinya kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Do Kyungsoo, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo saja." Ujar pria bernama Kyungsoo itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Dan dia adalah Kim Jongin, maaf dia orangnya memang agak pendiam." Ujar Kyungsoo memperkenalkan pria yang satunya lagi, sementara dia hanya membungkuk pelan pada Baekhyun nyaris tanpa bersuara.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun. Maaf karena aku tidak memperkenalkan diri lebih awal pada kalian." Ungkap Baekhyun merasa tak enak.

Tentu saja Baekhyun merasa tak enak. Ketika jam istirahat di mulai, banyak murid yang ingin berkenal dengannya, namun dia malah mengacuhkannya dan malah pergi. Beberapa murid malah langsung menjudge Baekhyun sebagai anak yang sombong.

"Tak apa-apa kok. Aku maklum kalau kau merasa terganggu dengan murid-murid di kelas ini." Ujar Kyungsoo mengerti.

Sisa waktu istirahat Baekhyun kemudian ia habiskan dengan mengobrol bersama teman-teman barunya, Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Meskipun sebenarnya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lah yang lebih banyak bicara, karena Jongin lebih memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan saja.

Hal ini juga di manfaatkan Baekhyun untuk mencari tahu tentang situasi sekolah ini. Baekhyun juga baru tahu nama orang yang sudah menganggunya sejak pagi, Park Chanyeol.

Kata Kyungsoo, Chanyeol and the gank adalah salah satu kelompok yang di segani di sekolah ini. Mereka memang jarang mencari ribut di sekolah ini, tapi rumor mengatakan Chanyeol dan teman-temannya itu sering ikut tawuran dengan sekolah lain.

"Tapi bukan Chanyeol yang harus kau hindari." Ujar Jongin tiba-tiba membuka suara.

Baekhyun nyaris kembali tersedak mendengar kata-kata Jongin. Ia mengira Jongin itu bisu karena sedari tadi dia hanya diam saja. Ternyata dia bisa bicara juga, pikir Baekhyun.

"Jadi, apa ada orang yang lebih menyebalkan dari pada si tinggi Chendol atau pun siapalah namanya dia itu?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Ia terlihat antusias sekali karena bisa mengorek banyak informasi penting dari teman-teman barunya itu.

"Seo Kang Joon." Kata Jongin. Sementara Kyungsoo mengangguk-anguk mengerti.

"Seo Kang Joon? Nuguya?"

"Dia adalah orang yang paling di takuti di sekolah ini. Sama seperti Chanyeol, dia memang jarang sekali berbuat onar di sekolah, ah bahkan dia juga sering bolos sekolah. Tapi jika sudah marah, dia tak akan segan-segan untuk membuatmu harus menginap di rumah sakit." Ungkap Kyungsoo panjang lebar menjelaskan.

"Jadi, mana yang paling berbahaya, Chanyeol atau Kang Joon?" Baekhyun penasaran.

"Menurutku sih Chanyeol, dia gampang emosi sih." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Aniyo, Kang Joon lebih berbahaya. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu seberapa berbahayanya orang yang terlihat kalem itu jika sudah meledak." Sergah Jongin.

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Dari obrolannya dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin, dia jadi tahu siapa orang paling berkuasa di sekolah ini.

"Jadi, yang harus ku lakukan hanya menghindari mereka kan? Ah, itu mudah sekali." Kata Baekhyun. Dia sebenarnya tidak takut dengan Chanyeol atau pun orang yang bernama Seo Kang Joon itu. Hanya saja jika bisa menghindari mereka kenapa nggak, toh dia juga tak ingin membuat masalah di sekolah itu.

"Sayangnya, kau tidak bisa menghindari keduanya, Baekhyun -ssi." Kata Jongin.

"Memangnya kenapa gitu?" Baekhyun mengkerutkan dahinya heran.

Kali ini Kyungsoo yang angkat bicara. "Seperti yang kau tahu, Chanyeol berada di kelas ini. Dan kau sudah menarik perhatiannya sejak awal."

"Ahh, si jelek itu, aku tahu." Kata Baekhyun sambil mengingat kejadian di kantin tadi. Chanyeol memang sepertinya sudah terang-terangan membuatnya jadi target bully.

"Dan Seo Kang Joon, dia juga berada di dalam kelas ini." Kata Kyungsoo. "Dan yang menjadi kebetulan lainnya lagi, dia adalah teman sebangkumu, Baekhyun -ssi."

Baik Kyungsoo dan Jongin terlihat prihatin dengan nasib Baekhyun yang harus terjerumus dalam lingkaran setan antara Chanyeol dan Seo Kang Joon.

"Jinja? Kebetulan sekali, eoh." Baekhyun memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Nasibnya benar-benar buruk sekali, pikirnya.

"Tapi seperti yang sudah tadi ku bilang, Baekhyun -ssi, dia itu jarang sekali masuk kelas. Hari ini saja dia bolos lagi, padahal ini sudah 1 minggu." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Mwo, 1 minggu? Apa songsaenim tidak menegurnya?" Pekik Baekhyun kaget. Menurutnya orang bernama Seo Kang Joon itu cukup gila juga karena berani bolos hingga 1 minggu.

Dulu saja ia pernah bolos hingga 3 hari, keesokan harinya ia di panggil ke ruang BK dan sesampainya di rumah, ia bahkan harus mendengar omelan Luhan sepanjang malam.

"Guru-guru di sini tak ada yang berani padanya. Jangankan pada Kang Joon, pada murid-murid bandel lain pun, para guru terkesan acuh. Intinya kau tidak usah terlalu mencemaskan Kang Joon lah." Ungkap Kyungsoo.

"Tapi tetap saja kau harus berhati-hati denganya." Ujar Jongin menimpali.

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Yang perlu di lakukannya hanya harus berhati-hati agar tidak terlalu mencolok. Kalau perlu ia harus menganggap dirinya itu tak ada jika bersama dengan Kang Joon.

Ketika mereka sedang asyik mengobrol, bunyi bell sekolah berbunyi dengan nyaring, menandakan jam pelajaran baru di mulai. Namun, tepat setelah bell berhenti berbunyi, kedatangan seseorang ke dalam kelas membuat suasana tiba-tiba senyap.

Suasana ini bukan karena kedatangan guru, bukan. Pria yang baru saja masuk itu juga menggunakan seragam sama seperti murid lainnya.

Pria bermata tajam itu langsung menghampiri meja Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak senang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di bangkuku?!" Bahkan mendengar suara berat pria itu sudah membuat seisi kelas harus menahan nafas saking tegangnya. Mereka takut pria itu tiba-tiba membuat masalah di kelas.

Baekhyun memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Semua orang tampak mencoba sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing, namun tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketegangan di antara mereka.

Baekhyun bahkan bisa melihat mata Kyungsoo yang sudah bulat itu semakin membulat, sehingga membuatnya benar-benar seperti burung hantu. Tidak seperti Kyungsoo, Jongin lebih menunjukan raut wajah tidak senang ketika pria itu datang.

Dengan pandangan polos, Baekhyun menatap orang yang berdiri di depannya itu.

"Waeyo, ini kan bangkuku!" Ujar Baekhyun. Ia kemudian melirik name tag yang terpasang pada seragam pria itu.

Seo Kang Joong, begitulah tulisan pada name tag itu.

Ah, mati aku, pikir Baekhyun ketika menyadari siapa orang yang berada di depannya itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol and the gank masuk ke dalam kelas dengan ribut-ribut. Namun, saat dia melihat Kang Joon, raut wajahnya menampakan ketidak sukaannya pada orang itu, begitu pula dengan Kang Joon.

Sepertinya hubungan keduanya tidak begitu baik, terasa dari aura kelas itu yang semakin suram ketika Seo Kang Joon dan Park Chanyeol saling beradu pandang dengan tajam.

Baekhyun merasakan kalau Chanyeol sempat meliriknya secara sekilas. Byun Baekhyun, kau benar-benar akan mati sekarang, ujar Baekhyun merutukinya dalam hati.

Pagi ini Baekhyun telat lagi datang ke sekolah. Alasannya, karena ia harus begadang menyelesaikan laporan untuk di berikan pada Suho. Padahal laporan itu tidak terlalu mendesak, dan Baekhyun bisa menyerahkannya nanti-nanti saja.

Tapi itulah Baekhyun. Jika ia bisa menyelesaikannya sekarang, kenapa ia harus menunda-nundanya? Begitu pikirnya.

Nampaknya hari itu keberuntungan tidak berpihak pada Baekhyun. Ketika dia sampai di sekolah, pintu gerbangnya sudah tertutup rapat lengkap dengan rantai besinya yang tegembok.

Kadang Baekhyun berpikir, kalau tempat itu lebih mirip dengan penjara dari pada sekolahan.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal ketika tidak mendapati sang penjaga sekolah atau siapa pun yang bisa membukakan gerbang. Kalau sudah begini, bagaimana caranya dia masuk ke dalam?

Tiba-tiba ada lampu bohlam menyala di atas kepala Baekhyun, tentu saja bukan dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Dia baru saja mendapatkan sebuah ide agar dirinya bisa masuk ke sekolah.

Dengan terburu-buru, Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan pintu gerbang. Ia ingat kalau ada sebuah jalan di belakang gedung sekolah yang selalu di gunakan oleh murid-murid yang ingin bolos atau pun murid yang telat sepertinya.

Sebenarnya itu tidak bisa di sebut sebuah jalan juga sih. Karena yang di maksud jalan oleh Baekhyun hanyalah sebuah tembok yang cukup tinggi dengan kawat berduri di atasnya.

Baekhyun sedikit kecewa sih, karena pada jamannya dulu, tembok itu tidak setinggi sekarang. Dulu bahkan tidak ada kawat berduri di sana, meskipun pada beberapa bagian kawatnya sudah terlepas. Mungkin di sebabkan oleh tangan-tangan jail.

Sepertinya sekolah benar-benar belajar dari pengalaman, yah meskipun murid-murid selalu punya cara untuk meloloskan diri, pikir Baekhyun.

Tapi bukan Baekhyun namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja. Ingat, dia itu adalah seorang polisi. Manjat tembok bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya.

"Baiklah, ayo mulai, fighting!" Seru Baekhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun kemudian mundur beberapa langkah, lalu mengambil ancang-ancang. Setelah siap, ia lalu berlari dengan penuh keyakinan. Dia melompat dan berusaha untuk menggapai ujung tembok.

Namun, dia gagal...

Alih-alih melompati tembok, Baekhyun malah terjatuh dengan pantat yang harus mencium kerasnya lantai.

"Aish..." Baekhyun berdecak kesal. Ia mengusap-usap pantatnya yang kesakitan. "Ige mwoya? Perasaan dulu aku bisa melewatinya dengan mudah!" Keluhnya.

Itu karena kau sudah tua, Byun Baekhyun, ujar sisi lain Baekhyun di dalam hatinya.

"Ani, aku belum setua itu. Aku masih muda!" Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kau juga makin gendut, Baekhyun -ssi, ujar hatinya lagi.

"Andwae, aku tidak gendut!" Sergah Baekhyun. "Aku akan mulai berolahraga besok." Gumamnya kemudian.

Baekhyun kemudian bangkit. Waktu terus berjalan dan ia tak boleh bersantai-santai seperti ini. Dia harus segera masuk ke dalam sekolah.

Dia kembali mengambil ancang-ancang dan bersiap untuk melompat. Syukurlah, kali ini Baekhyun berhasil menggapai ujung tembok. Tapi sepertinya ia kesulitan untuk mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Uhh, sepertinya aku benar-benar butuh olahraga," gerutu Baekhyun sembari tetap berusaha menanjaki tembok.

Ketika Baekhyun sedang sibuk dengan aktifitasnya, tiba-tiba seseorang menahan tubuh Baekhyun agar tidak terjatuh.

Dia adalah Seo Kang Joon. Kedua tangannya dengan hati-hati mendorong pantat Baekhyun agar ia bisa segera menaiki tembok tinggi itu.

"Ahh, Kang Joon -ssi, kau tidak perlu -"

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara. Cepat naik!" Perintah Kang Joon.

Baekhyun sebenarnya agak sungkan karena tiba-tiba bertemu Kang Joon di tempat seperti itu. Apa lagi tangan Kang Joon yang berada di pantatnya membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa tidak nyaman.

"Ya, sampai kapan aku harus menahanmu seperti ini? Cepat sedikit!" Ulang Kang Joon.

"Ahh, yee..." Ujar Baekhyun gelagapan.

Baekhyun kembali mencoba naik dengan sedikit bantuan dari Kang Joon. Namun, kejadian tak terduga terjadi ketika Baekhyun mencoba menggunakan segenap tenaganya untuk memanjat tembok itu.

Celana Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja robek beberapa sentimeter, tepat di bagian pantatnya. Kang Joon sempat kaget ketika tiba-tiba melihat celana Baekhyun yang robek tepat di depan wajahnya. Ia bahkan bisa melihat dengan jelas celana dalam berwarna putih milik Baekhyun.

Tapi tentu saja yang paling shock dalam kejadian ini adalah Baekhyun. Ia bahkan sampai tidak bergerak sedikit pun, bahkan ia sampai menahan nafasnya saking terkejutnya.

"Aish, memalukan sekali!" Gumam Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah.

Baekhyun terkejut ketika Kang Joon tiba-tiba saja mendorongnya dengan keras hingga ia akhirnya bisa naik dan melompat ke dalam area sekolah.

"Aigoo, apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?" Baekhyun terlihat panik ketika melihat robekan celananya yang tidak kecil itu.

Dia juga tak tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya pada Kang Joon setelah kejadian memalukan barusan. Ia sungguh sangat malu padanya.

Tanpa menunggu Kang Joon, Baekhyun langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia belum siap harus bertemu Kang Joon dalam situasi seperti ini.

Tak lama setelah Baekhyun kabur dengan jurus langkah seribu bayangan, Kang Joon melompat dengan mulus di dalam sekolah. Untuk orang sepertinya, tinggi tembok itu bukanlah sebuah halangan.

Kang Joon menengok kiri kanannya mencari Baekhyun. Namun ia tak menemukan orang yang di carinya itu. Dia kemudian tersenyum membayangkan kejadian barusan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kelas setelah jam pelajaran pertama telah usai. Sebelumnya dia berdiam diri di toilet sambil menggantinya dengan celana olahraga. Untung saja hari itu dia membawa seragam olahraga, kalau tidak entahlah apa yang akan terjadi pada Baekhyun.

Dengan menggunakan atasan seragam formal dan bawahan seragam olahraga, Baekhyun terlihat seperti orang aneh di mata teman-temannya.

Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan terang-terangan meledek dan menertawakannya. Tidak terkecuali Park Chanyeol yang merasa ada hiburan di pagi harinya yang membosankan.

"Omo, pakaian apa yang kau kenakan itu, Baekhyun -ssi? Apa itu Busan Style?" Ledek Chanyeol di sambut gelak tawa teman-temannya.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dengan sinis. Moodnya sedang tidak bagus untuk menanggapi orang itu. Dia lebih memilih untuk duduk di bangkunya.

Ia sempat ragu ketika melihat Kang Joon sudah duduk di kursinya. Baekhyun tak punya pilihan selain duduk di kursinya karena bagaimana pun mereka adalah teman sebangku.

Baekhyun sempat mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Kang Joon yang sibuk dengan ponselnya, seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi di antara mereka. Dia merasa lega karena sempat mengira Kang Joon akan menyebarkan kejadian memalukan itu pada teman-temannya.

Namun diamnya Kang Joon menandakan kalau dia menganggap kejadian tadi tidak pernah terjadi. Setidaknya itu yang di pikirkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun. Sepertinya ia belum puas untuk menggoda Baekhyun.

"Ya, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu? Apa kau masih ngelindur, Baekhyun -ssi?"

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sekilas, kemudian memilih untuk membaca buku catatannya, mengabaikan Chanyeol.

"Atau jangan-jangan..." Chanyeol sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, sementara tubuh Baekhyun mulai menegang. Apa Chanyeol tahu kalau celananya robek? Apa jangan-jangan Kang Joon sudah menceritakan insiden itu pada teman-temannya? Pikir Baekhyun menebak-nebak.

"Jangan-jangan kamu berak di celana ya?!" Ejek Chanyeol. Tawa teman-temannya semakin keras menertawakan Baekhyun, namun dia tetap tidak bergeming.

Melihat Baekhyun diam saja membuat Chanyeol tidak senang. Ia paling benci jika seseorang mengacuhkannya seperti itu.

"Aish, anak ini benar-benar..." Gumam Chanyeol. "Ya, apa kau tidak punya mulut untuk menjawab, eoh? Atau kau tidak di ajarkan sopan santun oleh orang tuamu?!" Chanyeol menoyor-noyor kepala Baekhyun beberapa kali.

Rahang Baekhyun mengeras, sementara tangannya mulai mengepal menahan amarah yang sudah memuncak hingga ubun-ubun. Ia mulai jengah dengan kata-kata Chanyeol.

"Nde, aku memang tidak punya orang tua." Ujar Baekhyun tiba-tiba. "Jadi mereka memang tak pernah mengajarkan sopan santun padaku. Apa kau puas dengan jawabanku, Chanyeol -ssi?!"

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia menatap teman-teman sekelasnya. "Apa kalian sudah puas menertawakanku?"

Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Dia kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas sambil terisak menahan tangis. Sementara Chanyeol dan teman-temanya hanya bisa diam, speechles dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Kang Joon tiba-tiba berdiri. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. Ada sorot kemarahan pada matanya. Dan tanpa berkata-kata, ia pun pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti ketika Sehun dan Kris menatapnya dengan pandangan kecewa.

"Kau sudah membuat anak orang nangis loh!" Hanya itu yang di ucapkan oleh Sehun.

"Kau keterlaluan, Yeol!" Timpal Kris dingin.

**\- TBC -**

.

Thank to :

zee konstantin - All Guest (No Login) - Richa Byun926 - winter park chanchan - Hanbyeol267 - AkaSunaSparKyu - ByunViBaek

Gomawo buat reviewnya, mian gak bisa di bales satu persatu. Aku baca semua kok kritik dan sarannya. Jangan pada bosen buat ngereview lagi ya.


	4. Chapter 4

**CH 4**

Baekhyun berlari menuju atap sekolah dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Air mata yang sudah mengambang di pelupuk seolah bisa jatuh kapan saja.

Sesampainya di atap, dia mencoba mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin. Ia kemudian menyeka air matanya.

"Cih, dasar orang-orang bodoh!" ujar Baekhyun di ikuti dengan sebuah seringai jahat di wajahnya.

Air mata maupun kemarahan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol sebelumnya hanyalah sebuah sandiwara belaka. Dia bohong tentang orang tuanya. Baekhyun bukanlah seorang anak yatim piatu.

kedua orang tuanya masih ada. Mungkin saja mereka sedang menikmati liburannya di Eropa.

Baekhyun memang sengaja berbohong agar bisa membuat Chanyeol merasa tidak enak di depan teman-teman sekelasnya.

Licik memang, tapi itulah Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum geli membayangkan apa yang sedang di rasakan Chanyeol sekarang. Saat ini mungkin dia tengah menyesali sikapnya barusan, pikir Baekhyun.

Ketika dia sedang asyik mengkhayal, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menuju ke arahnya. Baekhyun mulai panik, ia bertanya-tanya siapa yang akan datang?

Mungkinkah Chanyeol? Ah, benar, dia pasti mengejarnya karena menyesal, duga Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun -ssi!"

Baekhyun langsung memasang wajah sedih. Kemudian ia berbalik sambil terisak-isak. Dia benar-benar pintar berakting di depan orang lain.

Alih-alih mendapati Chanyeol seperti dugaanya, Baekhyun malah mendapati Seo Kang Joon yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya. Meskipun tak sesuai perkiraannya, namun Baekhyun tetap melanjutkan aktingnya.

Kang Joon menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluknya dengan erat. Mata kecil Baekhyun membulat saking kagetnya dengan perlakuan Kang Joon yang tiba-tiba.

"Ka- Kang Joon ssi..." lirih Baekhyun. Ia mencoba melepaskan diri karena risih.

Tentu saja Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman karena tiba-tiba di peluk oleh orang yang baru di kenalnya itu. Akh, Baekhyun malah ragu kalau mereka benar-benar sudah saling berkenalan, padahal ngobrol aja belum pernah.

Kang Joon mendesah seraya melepas pelukannya. Dia kemudian menatap Baekhyun dengan mata tajamnya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu kaget, Baekhyun -ssi." sesal Kang Joon.

Baekhyun berusaha memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum mengerti, namun malah semakin membuatnya terlihat canggung.

"Baekhyun -ssi, aku adalah bukan tipe orang yang bisa berbasi-basi. Jadi, aku akan langsung saja berterus terang padamu." kata Kang Joon, sementara Baekhyun makin terlihat bingung dan tak mengerti.

"Aku menyukaimu, Baekhyun -ssi. Jadilah pacarku!" ungkap Kang Joon to the point.

"Mwo?!" Baekhyun memekik kaget. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya barusan. Apa ia tidak salah dengar, Kang Joon menyukainya? Sungguh sulit di percaya.

"Aku menyukaimu!"

"Ta-Tapi -"

"Jika kau jadi pacarku, maka tidak akan ada yang berani mengganggumu lagi di sekolah ini, termasuk Chanyeol." kata Kang Joon.

Sungguh tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan, pikir Baekhyun. Pacaran dengan Kang Joon sama saja dengan mendapatkan asuransi keamanan. Hidupnya di sekolah ini pasti terjamin tentram karena tak akan ada orang yang berani mengganggunya. Tapi tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya sebelumnya untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria yang lebih muda darinya.

"Mianhae, Kang Joon -ssi. Aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku. Terima kasih atas tawaranmu, tapi aku baik-baik saja. Aku masih bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." ungkap Baekhyun. Ia menolak pria itu secara halus.

"Apa kau sedang menolakku?!"

"Err, yah kurang lebih begitulah." ujar Baekhyun ragu. Ia tak ingin membuat Kang Joon sakit hati karena di tolaknya.

Kang Joon berdecak kesal. Ia tak percaya Baekhyun menolak dirinya. Padahal ia yakin di luar sana banyak orang yang mengantri untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa harga dirinya tiba-tiba terluka.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Baekhyun -ssi. Aku tidak menerima sebuah penolakan. Jika aku menginginkan sesuatu, maka aku harus memilikinya. Dan sekarang aku menginginkanmu, jadi dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu, kau tetap menjadi miliku." kata Kang Joon dengan nada penuh ancaman, meskipun ia sendiri tak mengatakan apa yang akan terjadi pada Baekhyun jika ia tetap menolaknya. Tapi apapun itu, sepertinya bukanlah hal yang baik.

"Mwo?! Bagaimana bisa kau memutuskannya secara sepihak?!"

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Karena aku adalah Seo Kang Joon!" ungkap Kang Joon dengan angkuhnya.

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Pria di hadapannya itu memang bukanlah orang biasa yang mudah untuk di hadapi. Kang Joon lebih mengerikan di banding dengan om-om mabuk yang sering ia tangani di kantor kepolisian, pikir Baekhyun.

"Aku tak peduli kau adalah Seo Kang Joon atau siapapun. Yang jelas kau tidak bisa memaksa orang yang tak menyukaimu untuk menjadi kekasihmu." ujar Baekhyun dengan tegas. "Kau ini masih kecil, harusnya kau lebih fokus pada sekolahmu dari pada mikirin cinta-cintaan!" lanjutnya.

"Kau bicara seolah kau sudah tua saja, Baek."

Baekhyun berdehem, "Meskipun aku masih kecil, tapi setidaknya pemikiranku sudah dewasa." katanya beralasan. Baekhyun kan gak mungkin bilang kalau dia memang sudah dewasa.

Kang Joon hanya tersenyum meremehkan jawaban Baekhyun. Padahal ia tak tahu kalau pria yang baru saja di tembaknya itu memang benar-benar sudah dewasa, secara umur tentunya, entahlah kalau secara sifat dan sikapnya hehehe

"Uhm, kalau kau sudah bicaranya, aku mau kembali ke kelas dulu ya." kata Baekhyun. Ia kemudian hendak meninggalkan tempat itu, namun baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba saja Kang Joon meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya kau meremehkanku, Byun Baekhyun -ssi. Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak menerima penolakan!" Kang Joon menatap Baekhyun dengan mata tajamnya.

"Terus, kalau aku masih tetap menolak, apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku, eoh?!" balas Baekhyun sengit, terkesan menantang sih.

Kang Joon tidak menjawab. Namun dari sorot matanya terlihat kalau dia sedang marah. Dia kemudian memperat cengkeramannya pada pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, sehingga membuat pria mungil itu meringis kesakitan.

"Akh, sakit!" jerit Baekhyun ketika merasakan kuku-kuku milik Kang Joon mencoba menembus kulitnya.

"Aku hanya akan memperingatimu sekarang. Aku akan memberimu waktu untuk berpikir. Ku harap kau akan memberiku jawaban yang memuaskan, namun jika tidak aku tak akan segan-segan untuk melakukan hal kasar padamu!" ujar Kang Joon memperingatkan, sementara Baekhyun tak mau ambil pusing.

Ia bahkan tidak terlalu mendengarkan dengan jelas apa kata Kang Joon karena ia sibuk melepaskan tangannya yang kesakitan dari cengkeraman pria di hadapannya itu.

Merasa mendapatkan perlakuan tidak menyenangkan, Baekhyun akhirnya hilang kesabaran. Tadinya ia ingin bicara baik-baik dengan Kang Joon karena tak ingin mendapat masalah. Namun Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa sabar lagi, ia sudah terlanjur emosi.

Mau tak mau ia pun terpaksa harus mengeluarkan kemampuan hapkidonya. Dengan satu gerakan, Baekhyun langsung membanting Kang Joon ke tanah.

Kang Joon cukup terkejut karena tiba-tiba mendapatkan serangan dari Baekhyun. Ia berhasil di jatuhkan bukannya karena dia lemah. Dia hanya kaget dan tak menyangka orang seperti Baekhyun bisa menyerangnya seperti itu. Kang Joon sungguh tak memperhitungkannya karena tadinya dia hanya menganggap Baekhyun adalah seorang uke yang lemah dan tak berdaya.

"Kau sudah lihat kan kalau aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri? Jadi aku tak butuh bantuan atau perlindunganmu, Kang Joon -ssi." ujar Baekhyun pada Kang Joon yang masih tergeletak di lantai.

"Kita lupakan pembicaraan kita hari ini. Aku harap kita tak akan saling ikut campur satu sama lain di masa depan." kata Baekhyun melanjutkan. Tanpa mendengar jawaban Kang Joon, ia langsung pergi begitu saja dengan buru-buru.

Setelah Baekhyun pergi, Kang Joon tidak langsung bangkit dan tetap dengan posisinya yang terlentang di atas lantai. Dia kemudian tersenyum seraya menatap langit biru di atas sana.

"Makin menarik saja. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja, Byun Baekhyun!" gumam Kang Joon dengan seringai jahat di wajahnya.

.

.

.

\- Kantin -

"Apa?! Kang Joon menyukaimu?!"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menatap heran ke arah Jongin yang tiba-tiba heboh setelah mendengar kabar Kang Joon menyatakan cinta pada Baekhyun. Dia memang memutuskan untuk menceritakan hal ini pada kedua teman barunya itu. Namun ia tak menyangka kalau reaksi Kyungsoo dan Jongin sangat di luar dugaan, terutama Jongin.

"Sttt! Jangan keras-keras, nanti orang dengar loh!" ujar Kyungsoo memperingatkan.

Jongin memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Terlihat beberapa murid yang berada di meja sampingnya mencoba untuk mencuri dengar. Ia kemudian memilih diam dengan perasaan dongkol.

"Kau benar-benar hebat, Baekhyun. Baru beberapa hari pindah ke sekolah ini, kau sudah mendapatkan ikan besar." kata Kyungsoo kagum.

"Lebih tepatnya ikan besar yang kasar." ralat Baehyun dengan malas.

"Wae, apa dia berbuat kasar padamu?" kali ini Jongin yang bertanya.

"Yeah, sedikit." jawabnya.

"Mwo? Apa yang dia lakukan padamu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?!" Jongin terlihat khawatir, sementara Kyungsoo meliriknya dengan pandangan aneh.

Selama berteman dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo memang tak pernah melihat temannya itu terlihat peduli dengan orang lain. Jongin biasanya acuh dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya, kecuali dengan Kyungsoo yang memang sudah berteman dengannya sejak SD.

Jongin terlalu semangat jika berhubungan dengan hal-hal yang berbau Baekhyun. Waktu pertama kedatangannya ke sekolah ini, bahkan Jongin yang meminta Kyungsoo untuk berkenalan dengan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo sudah mengenal Jongin luar dalam sehingga dapat dengan mudah menyadari perubahan sikap sahabatnya itu. Apa jangan-jangan Jongin menyukai Baekhyun?, tebak Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya.

"Sudahlah, tak penting. Toh aku baik-baik saja." sergah Baekhyun. Dia tak mungkin bilang pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin kalau dia sudah menjatuhkan Kang Joon.

Kalau mengingat kejadian itu, Baekhyun hanya bisa merutuki dirinya yang sudah terbawa emosi itu. Dia yakin kehidupannya di sekolah itu tak akan tenang mulai saat ini.

Selain karena sudah membuat seekor singa bangun dari tidurnya - Kang Joon -, dia juga harus menghadapi Chanyeol yang sudah terang-terangan membullynya.

"Sudah ku bilang dia itu berbahaya!" kata Jongin memperingatkan. "Kyungsoo -ah, mulai sekarang kita jangan dekat-dekat dengan Baekhyun lagi, nanti kita ikut-ikutan kena masalah juga." lanjutnya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. Ia tahu Jongin tak bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

"Aish, kau ini benar-benar tak setia kawan." Baekhyun merengut kesal. Sementara Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil.

Baekhyun meneguk sisa susu kotaknya hingga habis sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Suasana kantin hari itu sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, tak ada yang spesial.

Namun tiba-tiba mata kecil Baekhyun menangkap beberapa orang yang duduk tak jauh dari mejanya. Mereka tidak memakai seragam yang sama sepertinya, melainkan menggunakan celana training dan jaket varsity berwarna biru dengan beberapa logo yang tak Baekhyun ketahui.

"Ya, Kyungsoo -ah, siapa mereka?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin menengok ke arah yang di tunjuk oleh Baekhyun.

"Oh, mereka dari klub renang." jawab Kyungsoo.

Klub Renang? Perasaan dulu tak ada klub seperti itu di sekolah ini, pikir Baekhyun.

"Aku baru tahu kalau sekolah kita punya klub renang."

"Kau tidak tahu? Ah, benar, kau kan anak baru." kata Kyungsoo. "Klub renang itu masih baru setahun di didirikan. Meskipun masih baru, tapi banyak kok anggotanya." lanjutnya.

"Terus latihannya dimana? Memangnya sekolah kita mampu menyewa kolam renang?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Apa maksudmu menyewa? Tentu saja kita latihan dengan menggunakan kolam renang sendiri."

"Kolam renang sendiri? Maksudmu benar-benar ada kolam renang di sekolah ini?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Uwaa, daebak!" ujar Baekhyun kagum. Sekolah ini benar-benar berubah, pikir Baekhyun. Dulu, jangankan untuk membuat kolam renang, untuk biaya klub hapkidonya saja, sekolah tak mampu membayarnya.

Baekhyun merasa kalau anak-anak zaman sekarang lebih beruntung dari zamannya dulu. Hanya satu saja yang tak berubah dari sekolah ini, yaitu mentalitas murid-muridnya yang seperti preman. Tak semuanya sih, contohnya Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Aku juga anggota klub renang loh." ungkap Kyungsoo dengan bangga. Niatnya sih pamer, padahal gak ada yang nanya.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun terlihat tak percaya. Dia pikir Kyungsoo hanyalah anak kutu buku yang selalu diam di perpustakaan, ternyata dia anak klub juga.

"Dia masuk klub renang karena ingin tinggi. Padahal percuma saja, pendek sih pendek aja." kata Jongin memberitahu.

"Aniyo, aku masuk klub renang karena aku suka berenang!" protes Kyungsoo tak terima. Padahal alasannya masuk klub renang memang benar-benar karena ingin membuat tubuhnya lebih tinggi.

"Hahaha... Motivasimu lucu sekali Kyungsoo -ah. Benar apa kata Jongin, kalau pendek ya pendek aja." ledek Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo merengut kesal. Kedua bola matanya yang bulat menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Ya, sepertinya kau harus ngaca, Baekhyun -ssi. Kau juga sama pendeknya denganku!" balas Kyungsoo dengan nada menyindir, membuat Baekhyun langsung diam dan facepalm.

"Lalu bagaimana dengamu, Jongin. Apa kau juga anggota klub renang?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Jongin, mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan tatapan pembunuhnya.

Jongin menggeleng, "Aniyo, aku bukan anggota klub apapun." jawabnya.

"Ah, sayang sekali," gumam Baekhyun.

"Kau sendiri bagaimama, Baekhyun -ah. Apa kau tertarik untuk bergabung dengan klub? Klub renang sepertinya cocok untuk orang pendek sepertimu." kata Kyungsoo yang masih dendam pada Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sudah cukup bangga dengan kependekanku." balas Baekhyun sakarstik. "Ngomong-ngomong ada klub apa saja di sekolah ini?"

"Banyak kok. Ada klub renang, sepak bola, basket, hapkido, seni, dan masih banyak lagi." Kyungsoo mencoba mengingat-ingat klub yang ada di sekolahnya.

"Ah, Hapkido..." gumam Baekhyun.

"Wae, kau tertarik masuk klub Hapkido?" tanya Jongin.

"Gak sih, cuman aku pernah ikutan Hapkido waktu kecil." kata Baekhyun berbohong. Tak sepenuhnya bohong sih, ia memang sudah belajar Hapkido sejak usia dini, tapi kan ia tak mungkin bilang pada Jongin kalau dia adalah Senior di klub Hapkido sekolah itu dulu.

"Syukurlah, kau memang tidak cocok untuk berkelahi." kata Jongin.

Baekhyun memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Kurang ajar kau, Jongin, berani-beraninya kau meremehkanku, ujar Baekhyun di dalam hatinya. Kalau sedang tidak dalam keadaan menyamar, mungkin dia sudah menunjukan beberapa jurus Hapkido pada pria berkulit tan itu.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, apa semua klub berlatih hingga malam hari?" tanya Baekhyun, teringat ucapan Jongdae yang menyebutkan kemungkinan pelecehan sexual yang terjadi dalam di sekolah itu.

"Tak semua, hanya beberapa saja. Klub musik, renang, basket, atau pun klub Hapkido. Hanya itu klub yang kutahu sering berlatih hingga malam, entahlah kalau klub lainnya." ungkap Kyungsoo.

"Kau harus berhenti berlatih hingga malam hari, Kyungsoo -ah." kata Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Waeyo?" Baekhyun terlihat antusias.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Baekhyun -ah. Dia terlalu paranoid dengan rumor-rumor tak jelas di sekolah ini." kata Kyungsoo.

"Rumor apa?" Baekhyun mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini. Jiwa seorang Polisinya bangkit. Dia mencoba untuk mengorek informasi sebanyak mungkin.

"Kau tahu, ada rumor yang berkembang kalau ada beberapa murid yang mengalami pelecehan sexual di sekolah ini. Konon katanya korban-korbannya kebanyakan dari anggota klun yang sering berlatih hingga malam hari." ungkap Kyungsoo. "Tapi rumor tetaplah rumor, buktinya sampai saat ini aku baik-baik saja. Padahal aku cukup tampan untuk jadi korban pelecehan." katanya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Cih, pede sekali kau, Tuan DO." sindir Jongin dengan nada meremehkan.

"Aku memang tampan kok." ujar Kyungsoo tak peduli dengan sindiran Jongin.

Baekhyun tak peduli dengan pertengkaran kedua sahabat itu. Dia lebih tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka tentang kasus pelecehan sexual itu.

"Lalu apa murid yang menjadi korban pelecehan itu benar-benar ada?" tanya Baekhyun seolah tengah berada-berada di dalam ruangan interogasi.

"Entahlah, aku tak pernah mendengarnya." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Ah, begitu, sayang sekali," gumam Baekhyun. Padahal kalau saja ada satu korban yang bisa ia tanyai, mungkin kasus ini bisa segera selesai.

"Bagaimana dengan anak dari klub Hapkido itu?" ujar Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Ah, benar, Jung Junkook!" timpal Kyungsoo menanggapi kata Jongin.

"Jung Junkook, nuguya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Dia anak kelas 1 dari klub Hapkido. Katanya sih dia pernah jadi korban pelecehan di sekolah ini. Tapi sayangnya tak ada percaya, masa anak Hapkido bisa di lecehkan," Kata Kyungsoo.

Hmm, klub Hakido ya, pikir Baekhyun. Dia harus menyelidiki anak yang bernama Jung Junkook itu. Tapi ia tak mungkin langsung menanyakan hal ini padanya. Setidaknya ia harus berteman dengannya dulu.

Dan satu-satunya cara agar dia bisa berteman dengan Junkook adalah dengan masuk ke dalam klub yang sama dengannya.

Klub Hapkido.

"Brakkk!" Kyungsoo dan Jongin tiba-tiba terperanjat kaget dengan suara gebrakan meja yang di lakukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah memutuskan, kalau aku akan masuk klub Hapkido!" seru Baekhyun bersemangat, sementara Kyungsoo dan Jongin memandangnya tak percaya.

.

.

.

Thank buat yang udah review, sorry gak bisa bales satu-satu. Buat yang nanya siapa itu Seo Kang Joon, dia itu aktor muda ganteng di Korea, jadi jangan salah ya, Kangjoon di sini bukan kangjoon C-Clown loh hehehehe


End file.
